


Static

by redwinehouse (orphan_account)



Series: Cranial Capacity INDEFINITE HIATUS, BUT A FULL STORY LINE WAS COMPLETED [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redwinehouse
Summary: As Sherlock continues his investigation of Jane Doe, it becomes more clear that someone is trying to send you a message. While you try to face the terrorism with a clear head, Sherlock begins to unravel.





	Static

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


"We are currently investigating a murder and we have a piece of evidence that may be of your concern," Sherlock said as he plopped a plastic bag on Larry's desk. In it was a microscope slide with the red sugary sample that was found on Jane Doe's hand.

Jerry took the bag and brought it close to his face for better examination. "No," he said sadly. "I'm sorry, boys. We only sell chocolates here and none of our coatings are sticky. This must have come from somewhere else."

"Danm it!" John swore.

"Obviously," Sherlock said flatly as he fiddled with his phone.

John turned to him, clearly agitated. "What do you mean 'obviously?" Sherlock continued to ignore him. "Why did we even come here if you already knew it was a dead end?"

Sherlock stood up and put his phone in his pocket. "I told you, my daughter happens to like their strawberry chocolates. Do you have a problem with a father doing something for his child? Because that would really make you an awful person, John." Sherlock smirked as he left the room.

John shook a finger in Sherlock's direction as he followed. "No, no! You are putting words in my mouth!"

"Excuse me," both men turned to Larry. "I think I can be of some help. That sample you have, it's residue from a lolli."

Sherlock was silent for a moment and nodded his head. "Yes. That actually...does help." He looked at John questioningly.

"Thank you," John helped.

"Thank you," Sherlock parroted.

Larry laughed as he went behind the counter. "Now that we've cleared that up, what kind of strawberry chocolate are you looking for? We have ten options."

"As many Enton Mess Slabs as you have."

~*~

John was simply beaming as they stepped out of the store. "That was just so cute and so bizarre at the same time."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sherlock shoved the bag of sweets into his pockets and flipped his collar up, keeping his eyes ahead of him.

"Sherlock the _dad_ doing _dad things_ because he's a _dad_ ," John teased. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Sherlock snorted. "I just wanted to put an end to this," he stuck out his pointer finger. It was covered with red bite marks, some were clearly showing imprints of a tiny tooth. "She's acting like a dog. She literally has a chew toy, John. What is that about?"

Everything was quiet for a moment before John said, "Then why did she need chocolates?"

~*~

You hummed to yourself as you put your gloves on. For the first time in a week, you felt relatively calm. Jade was at Mrs. Hudson's, which took a load off of your chest. Having to see Jade next to a mural of a lifeless body was enough to make you vomit.

Since the first body was found, Sherlock had not been the same, and you couldn't blame him. To be frank, neither were you. You had seen the pictures of the little girl that had been mercilessly slaughtered and she looked so close to Jade that it made your stomach turn. It was also hard because as a parent, you knew that there was a mother out there who had lost her child. You didn't know what you would do if anything were to happen to Jade.

Sherlock would be devastated; that of which you were sure. He loved his girl with all of his heart in his weird Sherlock way. Jade was the only one who could be with him while he deduced, no questions asked. You got away with butting in, but you would always get a snarky remark. On the other hand, Jade would sit on his chest for hours and she wouldn't get a single reprimand.

One day, when he accidently left her on the mantle, he caught her gingerly stroking Yorik. To John's absolute fury, Sherlock just prattled on about what a skull was and why it was actually relevant to know what they were.

You started noticing that Sherlock would go off on rants to your daughter simply because she couldn't interrupt him. She always watched him, her matching eyes always wide. One time, she clapped. Sherlock had stopped mid sentenced and looked at her, completely puzzled as to whether she was serious or not. "Yes, thank you," he finally said before turning back to his monologue.

You and John had to cover your mouths to hide your hysteria.

The memory made you smile as you retrieved the new body you were going to process. You were interested to see who it was, as there were no identification records on the file. All you knew was that the body was at the bloating stage, thus the individual had to have been dead for two to six days, and he or she was a body donor.

"Huh," you said to yourself, as you saw the bag already on the gurney. It was much smaller than you had expected. You rarely had little people in your lab just due to population difference and children were not of the age of consent to donate their body to science. Today was going to be an interesting day.

You settled down in your stool and arranged your tools. You flipped on your radio.

You took the bag off and screamed.

The body of your daughter lay on the table before you. 

...No. You took several deep breaths. The body of a girl who looks extremely _like_ your daughter was on the table. You let out a choked cry and grabbed the edge of the table, trying to ground yourself. The professional in you allowed your heart rate to return to normal and return to the body.

As the file stated, she was bloated. Her grey-green skin was painted with blue veins, almost making her look like a grotesque marble statue. Her blue eyes and tongue were bulging due to the various gases that were being released from her insides. You looked up at her head, and it was as you expected - half of it was smashed.

Standing up, you turned off the radio and walked out into the front office. You pulled out your cell and practically stabbed at your "favorites" icon. It ran for only two seconds before Sherlock answered.

~*~

You stood with your arms crossed outside of the lab. It had started to drizzle, but you couldn't stay in the building alone with that girl. You tapped your foot in anxiety, hoping that Sherlock would get there in a second. The tension left your shoulders when you saw headlights approach you. You squinted through the rain. Why were there no cop cars?

That was a question to ask at another time as Sherlock basically hurled himself out of the cab and slammed into you.

"Are you alright?" he asked frantically, grabbing your face and turning it in every direction to look for any sort of wound. "You sounded rather frantic on the phone." He continued to your neck.

"Sherlock, I'm fine," you said. "Where's John?"

"Oh." Sherlock let you go, the worry on his face quickly replaced with indifference. "I told him he wasn't needed. If you're fine, then why am I here?"

You took a deep breath. "There's another girl. Someone must have slipped her in with the donations. They didn't give me any information." Sherlock had already begun walking to the entrance and you continued. "My guess is that whoever is doing this knows that I work here and wanted me to see this, just like they wanted you to see the first girl."

Sherlock was standing over the body and you watched him closely. He was trying very hard to stay stoic, but you could see that it was affecting him just as much as it had you.

"She is younger," he said.

You jumped. His voice was so soft and so not him. The last and only time you had seen him like this was when he had first told you that he loved you.

"What..." he swallowed thickly, "what do you know so far?"

Wiping the tears from the corner of your eyes, you handed him your notes. "Just the basic stuff. She wasn't out in any specific environment such as a bog or in the hot sun. Everything else is there. Now work your magic."

He laughed humorlessly. "You know, for the first time I don't want to." He bent down and began:

"Ragged sweater, still evident through decomposition. This girl was also homeless." he immediately went to her hand. "Candy residue, now blue. John and I spoke to a man who owned a sweets shop today. This is from a lolli." Sherlock rubbed one of his eyes. "She was lured by the same person. She has the same colored eyes, hair, and her head is also bashed in. This time it is an open wound. Bits of gravel and dirt can be found in the flesh, so she must have been hit into the pavement. There is a single burn in the middle of her forehead. This is most likely a burn from a cigarette or a cigar -"

Sherlock stood up and walked out of the room.

You let him go, knowing that he needed to be alone. He had a lot of pride and you weren't going to smash it when he was feeling like this.

Knowing everything that you needed to know, you called the Scotland Yard to have them pick up the body. You relayed all the information so that they didn't have to lift a pinky. Your job was done for today.

You looked into the outside lobby and saw Sherlock standing outside. You quietly pushed opened the door and turned to him. Other than some minuscule swelling around his eyes, he looked perfectly fine.

"I already called a cab," he said simply.

"Okay."

You both stood there in silence, neither of you moving. Then you felt has hand slowly wrap around yours. He held on as if his life depended on it, and you squeezed back with just as much intensity.

~*~

"DECTDA! MA!" was your greeting when you finally made it home and you just burst into tears. Jade was on John's lap, her teething ring tight in her grasp until she hurled it at Sherlock's head. Somehow, although unsurprisingly, he caught it.

"I wish I could say hello to you like that and get away with it," John chuckled as he handed a squirming Jade over to you.

Sherlock pulled the bag of chocolates out of his coat pocket and gave one to Jade to munch on. "When you share my DNA you're more than welcome to."

John snapped his fingers. "Damn!" For some reason that made you laugh. Perhaps it was due to the stress of the day, but it just killed you. Then the two men joined in and for a few moments, all the hell was forgotten.

~*~

You collapsed into bed. You were tired mentally, physically, and every other way you could think of. Sherlock crawled in next to you, looking just as you felt - bad.

You reached out and stroked his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"No," he said blankly. "Someone is killing girls who look like our daughter to get to us and I can't figure out why. I'm not feeling that peachy, thank you."

You sat up. "Hey!" you smacked his chest, "She's my daughter too! Of course I'm going to ask if you're okay. That's what couples do, you idiot." you slid back down and stared up at the ceiling. "I've been wanting to tear this guy to shreds one minute and cry the next."

"Come here," Sherlock said gently, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you to him. "Remember when I told you that I used to believe being alone protected me?" he asked, staring at the ceiling.

"I do," you affirm quietly.

Sherlock was quiet for a few seconds before he continued in a low tone, "Now I have two people, well, one of them is technically a midget –"

"She's a baby, Sherlock." you corrected.

"Baby, midget – what does it matter!?" he shrugged it aside as if it were nonsense. "The point is, I have two more people that I love and two more people that I must protect. And if I don't...I don't know what I'd do."

Before you could even react Sherlock had thrown the blanket over his head. "That fills the sentiment quota for the entire year. If you snore, I will kick you out. Goodnight."

You smiled as you turned out the light. "I love you," you said.

"You're not bad yourself."

~*~

Sherlock bolted awake, immediately checking every corner of the room. He had been having the most vivid dream - the same one that he had been having for the last week. It was a ridiculous one that must have materialized due to the stress he felt about Jade. He reached out to her baby monitor. It had been releasing its annoying static louder than usual. He had thought of taking it back, but he decided that it really wasn't worth his time. His heartbeat now slow, Sherlock lay down and fell back asleep.

The baby monitor's static grew louder.

"Sherlock?"

"Oh, Sherlooock~!"

Sherlock shot up again to silence, and fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright.
> 
> We're going to stay on a very serious plot line for a bit. I know how everything before this was pretty much rom-com, but that will shift during this arc. (as you have probably seen) Now, I'm going to do whatever I want, but I would like to hear some thoughts because I don't really want to continuing writing something people don't like.
> 
> Alas, we'll be bopping back to the original feel, but this is going to be angst central for a bit.


End file.
